Communications between participants during an online meeting or other real-time communication such as a video call, are an everyday occurrence. A compliment or affirmation from one participant to another participant containing positive sentiment can allow for a progression of discussion during such communications. However, a compliment or affirmation in one scenario may be inappropriate in another scenario and can hinder the progression of discussion between the participants of the online meeting or other real-time communication. As a result, a topic change with positive intensions can at times affect the progression of the discussion between participants and rather than producing the intended positive sentiment, can produce a negative sentiment among the participants.